1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorized fishing reel device, and more particularly, to such a device that is battery powered.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for fishing reels have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include an ergonometric design that can be readily used to facilitate reeling-in operations typically encountered when fishing.